1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to Complex Logic Block (CLB) based Programmable Logic Devices (PLDs), and more particularly, CLBs including a plurality of slices, each having one or more logic cells with improved logic, register, arithmetic, logic packing and timing functions and capabilities.
2. Description of Related Art
A Programmable Logic Device (PLD) is a semiconductor integrated circuit that contains fixed logic circuitry that can be programmed to perform a host of logic functions. In the semiconductor industry, PLDs are becoming increasingly popular for a number of reasons. Due to the advances of chip manufacturing technology, application specific integrated circuits (ASICs) designs have become incredibly complex. This complexity not only adds to design costs, but also the duration of time needed to develop an application specific design. To compound this problem, product life cycles are shrinking rapidly. As a result, it is often not feasible for original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) to design and use ASICs. OEMs are therefore relying more and more on PLDs. The same advances in fabrication technology have also resulted in PLDs with improved density and speed performance. Sophisticated programming software enables complex logic functions to be rapidly developed for PLDs. Furthermore, logic designs generally can also be easily migrated from one generation of PLDs to the next, further reducing product development times. The closing of the price-performance gap with ASICs and reduced product development times makes the use of PLDs compelling for many OEMs.
The architecture of most PLDs defines a two-dimensional array of logic blocks. Row and column inter-logic block lines, typically of varying length and speed, provide signal and clock interconnects between the blocks of logic in the array. In one type of commercially available PLD, the blocks of logic are referred to as Complex Logic Blocks or CLBs. Each CLB includes a pair of slices. The two slices in each CLB do not have direct connections with one another and are organized in different columns. The slices in each column, however, are connected to the slices of the above and below CLBs, creating independent carry chains. For example, the slices in the first and second columns each receive a carry in (Cin) signal from the previous CLB and generate a carry out signal provided to the next CLB respectively.
Each slice typically includes four logic cells (hereafter simply referred to as “cells”). Each cell includes a 6-input logic function generator, typically referred to as a Look Up Table (LUT), arithmetic circuitry for receiving and generating Cin and Cout carry signals, an output register for generating a registered output, a non-registered output, and storage elements for performing ROM functions. The LUT can be configured as either a single 6-input LUT, or two five input LUTs, both receiving the same set of inputs (e.g., A1-A5).
For more details on CLB based PLDs having slices, see for example the “Virtex-5 User Guide”, UG190 (v3.0), Feb. 2, 2007, published by Xilinx Corporation, San Jose, Calif., pages 155-181, incorporated by reference herein for all purposes.
The problem with the aforementioned cells is its lack of flexibility and limitations in performing logic, various register, arithmetic functions and a lack of flexibility for efficiently packing logic functions into the cell.
A PLD with CLBs defining slices having one or more logic cells with improved logic, register, arithmetic, logic packing and timing functions and capabilities is therefore needed.